Planet Magesta
U This Planet was originally called Planet Volcon and had the gravity of 100xs gravity.Since Tenchi bought this planet he has increased the gravity to 1000x Earth. The planet is filled with Vegetation and Wildlife.It has has regions varying from cold Mountainous to Desert Plains. RP Area "Well I shall name this Planet Zeon!" Tenchi says looking at the beautiful trees flowers and ponds."Time to get Training!" Natch lands on Planet Zeon and sees Tenchi. "So Tenchi I'm liking the new place, how you can afford all this is beyond me", Natch says seeing his old friend again. Ultimate soon appeared on the planet as well, looking around* Wow. This whole planet's gravity is insane! I love it here! Natch spots Ultimate and goes up to him to meet him. "How's it going, I've heard a lot about you Ultimate", Natch says. Tenchi walks up to all of them and smiles."Welcome to Planet Zeon friends,enjoy you stay! We have lots of things to do,battling,training,or just enjoy being here!" Tenchi smiles again and flies in the air."Check this out!" the others see that Tenchi cloned himself and that they were building something. "It's a pleasure to be here. The gravity would be a great place to train at. It's a pleasure to hear that my name has gotten around. *He walked over to tenchi and natch to shake hands* If you don't know, the name is Ultimate Trevauntee, but please, just call me Tre. *He could tell just how powerful the two of them were, making him that much more excited to train so that he would surpass both of them at some point. "Nice to meet you,Tre!" Tenchi says.He claps his hands together and sees all the wild life and animals. He then see's a Giant Monster larger than the mountains there.Tenchi smiled and looked at Tre."So Tre! Lets see what you can do." Tenchi says smiling. You want me to take down that thing!? *Tre said pointing, almost like he was in shock. Only seconds later, Tre gave a wide and challenging smile, slamming his fist into his palm* I'm on it. *He then shot up into the air and took off at the monster. He flew all around it and then right up to it's neck, delivering a powerful chop that would send the giant tumbling down, but not without Tre catching him and putting him against the rocks some, making sure no wild life was around that would get hurt. After his job was done, he flew back over to the group, smiling and holding up the peace sign* I couldn't let the thing fall, might as well rest it against something as it slept "Nice job,Tre!" He said giving him a highfive."Alright your next opponent will be me." Tenchi said smiling widely."Dont be shy man,I wont hurt you too bad!" Tenchi sais getting in his Lion stance. You wanna fight me? Alright then i guess it wouldn't hurt." Tre smiled back at tenchi then fliped back, assuming a stance that was both like goku's stance against vegeta but also a bit different in some ways. His eyes were intense and fouced right on Tenchi, but his powerlevel stayed low and nearly hidden. "So a battle huh"? Natch ask,"I want in on this, I call winner, but for now I'll call the battle", Natch says. ~After the battle~ Once everything was said and done, Ultimate smiled the best smile he could make after loosing and said "Good match, i hope to battle you again one day." Ultimate then began to walk off to the healing chambers. Though he would never show it, it was beyound clear that losing a battle by so much had damaged Ultimate's pride greatly. Though he was still happy that there were some poweful fighters out there, nothing could replace the thought that he lost, which was eating at him from the inside out as he made it to the chambers without a sound, getting himself inside and beginning his healing process Natch feels that Ultimate is upset over the battle and gives him some time alone. "Man it's a good thing I won, but I do feel sorry about Ultimate", Natch says. "I should probably head back to the Namekian Plains though, I need to get those dragon balls to make things right with my family", Natch says as he heads back to Namek. Natch lands back on Planet Magnesta and seems Tenchi. "So Tenchi what's up". Natch ask. Tenchi turns around and smiles."Nothing much just finished 6 hours of meditation." Training Grounds *Training Slot 1 *Training Slot 2 *Training Slot 3 *Training Slot 4 Healing Grounds GX *Healing Slot2 *Healing Slot 2 *Healing Slot 3 *Healing Slot 4 Battle Grounds *Battle slot 1 *Battle slot 2 *Battle slot 3 *Battle slot 4 *Battle slot 5 *Battle slot 6